Life isn't fair or so I thought
by Lau-chan-Miki-chi
Summary: What happens when two Shinki fall in love? What about two Gods? They never thought about it and didn't plan to. Yato's first love was human and she died, Angel's boyfriend cheated on her, Yukine had a sad past where no one loved him and Hikari was humiliated by the boy she loved. Four people who were hurt by destiny. The same one that made them meet. (Including 3 OCs)


A God once said :_ "**Kids these days... they think it's a competition to have the most friends. One is enough. Find someone special.**"_

These words meant a lot to me. I never had friends and I was always alone. Maybe it was because I didn't look friendly enough, I was also bullied every single day. And so, even though I had a very loving family, the only thing that kept me from taking my life was his words. In the end, even after fighting so much to live, I died from a car accident at the age of fifteen. Thinking that life wasn't fair, I wandered during years. Maybe was it 15 or 20? I don't really remember. After so long, I started to lose faith in the only God I ever believed in. I thought I would be by myself forever but then, I met her. She summoned me, gave me a name. Only at that time did I realize the deep meaning behind my favorite quotation.

I was her divine weapon, and she was the goddess I served. But it was more than that. We were friends. I thought that finally I could be happy. I liked the way we lived, so to speak. After all, I AM dead.

Anyways, all of this to say that everything was fine, at last. But, life isn't fair. Fate had something else in planned for us.

And that was THEM.

* * *

**-POV change-**

I met her fifteen years ago...

_Walking down the street, I looked around like I always do. I love looking at hu__mans, whoever they are and whatever they are doing (even if it's hentai!). So, I was looking at the people on the street and I saw a light in the dark alley on the other side. Curious, I immediately crossed the road. The light had disappear, but a cat was sleeping on a crate. It was breathing heavily, like it was hard to. I came closer, trying to pick it up. It got up and began to hiss at me._

_-Whoa, calm down. I don't want to hurt you. I whispered as I let it smell my hand. _

_It started breathing heavily again. It was raining so I just couldn't leave it there. _

_-Now, you have to let me pick you up so that I can bring you home with me. _

_The cat raised its head and stared at me, probably judging if it could believe me or not. At last, it came towards me. _

_-Good boy..._

_-Miaow! _

_-Oh sorry! You're a girl. Then, good girl..._

_I was petting it all the way to my shrine, making it purr. In the house, I wiped it dry and let it lie down in front of the heater. I sat down beside it and it came on my knees. Now in the light, I could clearly see that it wasn't just any cat. I mean, it was DARK BLUE! It wasn't an Ayakashi since the aura wasn't the same, but I didn't belong to the human world. _

_-So, what are you exactly? A spirit? Like the ones that can become Shinkis? _

_-..._

_-Well, whatever you are, for the moment you're still a cat. How about I give you a name? _

_-Miaow!_

_-Ok then! Lily?_

_-Miaow Miaow!_

_-No way huh... Rose?_

_-Miaow Miaow!_

_-Yuri? (Like the ecchi stuff!)_

_-Miaow Miaow Miaow! (Are you crazy? I know what that means too!)_

_-Then...Maybe I can think about something related to my name?_

_-Miaow?_

_-Ah! It's Angel. (I forgot to say it! Am I stupid?)_

_-..._

_-Well angels come from heaven but that doesn't make a good name. Heaven is thought about like a white and bright place. Wait, bright? Like with light? I GOT IT!_

_-Miaow! (Whoa! Turn down the volume!)_

_-I'll call you Hikari! _

_-Miaow! (Yeah! I like that one!)_

_I took her to the bedroom and let her on the bed. After closing the light, I went to sleep with my new companion clinging to me._

**The next morning...**

_I was eating breakfast in the kitchen when I felt something soft on my legs. Hikari was walking in circles around me like she wanted something. _

_-What is it? You hungry? _

_-Miaow! (Hell yes!)_

_-I wonder if cats can eat human food?_

_-Miaow! Miaow miaow! (Of course! Well, I don't know about that, but I'm not really a cat so it doesn't count.)_

_-Maybe I should buy you cat's food?_

_-Miaow! (Don't!)_

_I looked at Hikari. If I wanted to feed her properly, I had to find out what she was first. She's not human, nor is she a cat, so what could she be? Not an Ayakashi, maybe a Regalia? If she is, I can give her a name and she'd become MY divine weapon. Then, I'd be able to feed her. And that is the most important thing._

_-Wanna' try something?  
_

_-Miaow? _

_-I, Angel, as the Goddess of perversity, name you Hikari, more casually called Hika. Your divine name shall be Akki and you will serve as my Shinki until I decide it. COME AKKI!_

_The cat turned into a weapon and landed in my hands. I felt the power coming from it and knew we would make a great team. I also saw flashbacks. That girl's past was sad. Even if she had a caring family, she still felt sad and lonely. She was hurt so much by people she never even talked to. Feeling her sadness, I began to cry. She wanted to live so much and yet...she couldn't. Life isn't fair, that's what I thought. _

_I turned her back by calling her name and a blue haired teenager, dressed in a very light yukata, faced me. Tears were falling down her cheeks and I hugged her immediately. She clung to me like her life depended on it. _

_-Shhhhh... Everything will be alright now...You fought well huh?_

_-Huh huh...she muttered while nodding._

_-Thanks for your hard work. I'll take care of you now. Welcome to your new home._

_-T-Thanks..._

_After that, she cried in my arms for hours, even forgetting her hunger_

And now, here she is. Walking by my side, stronger than ever. Even after fifteen years, she was still my Shinki. I was happy about it, but I wanted more for her. I wanted her to feel loved like any other girl of her age. She said I loved her enough, that she didn't need someone else. But what I wished for, was for her to find real love. Only then, would I be satisfied...

And my wish was granted. With a little extra for me.

All thanks to THEM.

* * *

**-POV change-**

-YUKINE! Would you stop thinking this way? It hurts!

-It's not my fault, Drippy!

I should really fix Yukine's dirty thoughts. It hurts and I'm tired of cleaning the marks it leaves on my nape. The problem is, I don't know how to fix it. I stopped thinking in a perverted way centuries ago, so I can't figure a way to correct it. I already asked all the Gods and Regalias I knew. Even Kazuma said he couldn't do anything! However, Bishamon said that she knew a Goddess of perversity who might help me. Her name is Angel and she's apparently in town since last month. The only thing that keeps me from calling her is: I would look very weak to call another God for help.

-Ouch! YUKINE!

Ok, let's forget my stupid pride for the moment. I took out my cellphone and called the number that Bishamon gave me.

-Hi! You joined Angel, the Goddess of Perversity. How may I help you? Spoke a girl's voice on the other end of the line.

-Hello! Hum...I'm Yato, a God of Calamity. I -kind of- have a problem with my Shinki and I think you might be able to help me. I said, a little ashamed.

-Oh! How rare to get a call from another God! I'm honored! What kind of problem?

I thought she would make fun of me at the second I told her I was a God. I was surprised when she didn't.

-Well... He thinks perverted things way too much. I often get hurt through our link because of that. Bishamon said you might be able to help me.

-Of course I can! When and where do you want to meet?

-At three, in the playground of the elementary school in front of Tenjin's shrine. Is that ok with you?

-Perfect! Then, I'll see you there Yato.

-Alright, goodbye!

-Goodbye! she conclude cheerfully.

I went back on the couch and started to draw, I often did that when I was bored. I heard Yukine coming behind me, looking over my shoulder.

-Who is that? he asked.

Looking at my drawing, I saw a girl that I didn't know. Strangely, she gave off the same feeling than the voice I heard on the phone earlier. I probably drew what I thought she looked like without realizing it.

-No one that you know, that's for sure. By the way, we have a job in two hours. Be sure to be ready.

-I will... What kind of job is it, this time? Cleaning the restrooms of a fast-food again?

-No, it's something more...interesting.

-OK...

_I never thought that this meeting would change our lives the way it did. I never expected that two girls could have such an impact on Yukine and me. But that was all because, more like thanks to, THEM._

* * *

**Hi everybody! Here I am with my new fanfiction! This time, it's about Noragami (which I obviously don't own). The story is settled centuries after the anime, so yes, Hiyori is not in it. BTW, when this: (...) appears, it means it's what the character is thinking.**

**I hope you liked the prologue. Whether you did or didn't, I would love to have some reviews! **

**Lau-chan-Miki-chi**


End file.
